


Magically Null and Void

by SAValentine



Series: Hollow Detective/Havoc Sentinel Shorts [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Demonic Possession, Demons, Elemental Magic, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, Rituals, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Amelia Samuels was always fascinated by magic, always wished she'd be able to learn it like her cousin. But as she grew, she realized she couldn't, so she resigned herself to that. It wasn't until years later, after leaving the SPD and looking for a new job in the city that she found out where her skills really lied.
Series: Hollow Detective/Havoc Sentinel Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785331





	Magically Null and Void

Telling people the reason I became a had always been a strange thing.

After Seattle's reform, telling them why I'd become a thaumaturgic investigator was even stranger.

I know the reason as sure as I know I'm breathing.

And it's a common enough one, in theory.

But every time I tell someone about how my youngest sibling had gone missing while I'd gone to college.

They forget the story.

They don't ask about it again, either.

As if they know I told them, but it got tucked away somewhere with other forgotten memories.

It's something I should be used to by now.

It's that way with everyone when it comes to Chris.

Even my parents give me looks of blank confusion when I bring it up.

But it's not like they call me crazy or tell me Chris was an imaginary friend.

They just... Change the subject.

As if it had never been brought up.

We have some family portraits that still have Chris in them, even.

Hidden away in the attic.

I can point to them and ask them "Who is this then?"

And they'll ignore the question entirely, take the picture and coo over how everyone else looks.

But there's a hollow look to their expression.

Something not quite there.

I would have thought I'd gone crazy if I'd been the only one to remember.

But Lorelei did too.

She always remembered things she shouldn't have known.

So that alone didn't dispel the doubt.

But Grandma remembered Chris.

Even when her mind was going and she barely even remembered Dad's face.

She remembered Chris.

She'd hold my hand and tell me.

"You can't follow Chris, my dear."

And for a long time with my family, I assumed it was trauma.

Some families did that, I later learned.

As a method of dealing with the grief, they'd pretend the family member hadn't died in some horrible way.

That they'd just... Gone to Mexico on Vacation.

Or sometimes that they'd never existed.

But Chris hadn't died.

It was something I knew somehow.

And Grandma and Lorelei always agreed.

Chris was just... Gone.

There one day, nowhere the next.

I was so used to people forgetting me tell them all of this.

That when I interviewed with Captain Kurosawa, I even said as much.

"And you'll forget that I told you all of this."

But she didn't.

She stared at me like she was looking through me.

She'd stared at me for a long time before folding up her notebook and standing.

"I assure you that I will not forget."

It was already more acknowledgement than anyone else had given.

And she'd held to that.

For the most part.

She remembered that I had a missing sibling.

That that had been why I had joined the police.

And why I'd wanted to go back into any sort of investigation role again.

But she couldn't remember anything I said about Chris.

"With how strong the magic is around your sibling, you may not find your answers, but I need someone like you on my team."

"How...?"

She walked off before I got to actually ask how she knew.

I later found out that there were a few people who were immune to the kind of magic that had been surrounding Chris's disappearance for years.

Seers, Chaos Mages, Court Fae.

And people like me.

Those immune to magic.

There's no official name for us.

Most get snatched up by the Paladins so quickly, many see the two as synonymous. 

**Author's Note:**

> { I'd written a lot of the story of Amelia awhile ago, and had planned on making her a police officer specifically because I wanted to avoid the trope of private investigator. Given recent events, I've been tweaking some of the story and will continue to do so until I figure out what works because her story won't work very well with the system as it is. I'd known it for awhile because of a lot of the conversations I'd had during my time in research, but. Ah well. Either way!


End file.
